Phoenix Wright's Contest History
Who is Phoenix Wright? Phoenix Wright stars in the best damn lawyer simulation game ever made (of course, how many lawyer sims can you think of? <_<). He's a rookie lawyer right off the bar exam, and he finds himself involved with several seemingly unsolvable cases right off the bat. His mentor and friend, Mia Fey, helped him out with his first case where he defended his friend Larry Butz. Mia is unfortunately killed soon after that, and Phoenix finds himself alone except for Mia's sister Maya Fey, a spirit medium in-training. Maya is accused of her sister's murder, and Phoenix offers to defend her in court. But things get even worse. Miles Edgeworth, a lawyer infamous for altering evidence and controlling witnesses, is the prosecutor in the trial. Yet Phoenix is able to see through every lying witness that comes to the stand and ultimately puts Mia's murderer in jail. The game is filled with such a back and forth tension with a ton of plot twists, yet it's all easy to follow and possibly the most hilarious game ever made. As for how it became such a fad, the allegorical humor paired with the game swinging wildly between being dead serious and laugh out loud funny were the big contributors. Phoenix will be the defense lawyer in some big murder case, up against his lifelong rival and friend Miles Edgeworth, but the game will still find time for the witness to embarrass the hell out of Edgey for asking the witness his or her name. Then came the famous Objection! site (http://objection.mrdictionary.net/index.php) and the fad was permanent. Thanks to Zen convincing that site to rally for Phoenix in 2006, Phoenix went from simple rallied Board 8 character to 4 seed. Thanks for causing Phoenix to lose to Gordon Freeman, Zen. Ass. "Objection!" - Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 5-6 Summer 2006 Contest - Destiny Division - 4 Seed * Destiny Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Gordon Freeman, 46204 41.80% - 64324 58.20% * Extrapolated Strength --- 44th Place 23.10% It was bad enough seeing Gordon Freeman finally win a match, but to do it against Phoenix Wright of all characters just... sucked. Phoenix is a Board 8 legend and stars in one of the best series ever made, and to see him go down like that was terrible. But the silver lining was that Phoenix had the lead early, so he wasn't *completely* embarrassed. Maybe we'll see Phoenix back, maybe we won't. Maybe he'll even be put in a position to win a match. But he'll have to face someone *very* weak if he ever hopes to pull the ultimate turnabout a win a contest match on GameFAQs given how little-known he truly is. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - Fourth Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 30548 23.96% - Magus, 39354 30.87% - Bomberman, 30467 23.90% - Crash Bandicoot, 27107 21.26% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 4th place, 14263 10.71% - Mario, 62062 46.60% - Big Boss, 33146 24.89% - Magus, 23700 17.80% After ending the plight of GFNW, Phoenix Wright was put into a more promising situation. Many of his fans thought that the four-way character battle would be more advantageous for him. His fanbase was considered to be hardcore but small, so dividing up the votes would help him because he wouldn't be abandoned. When his match started, the board exploded in delight. Phoenix was beating Magus at the freeze. Fans decided to enjoy it since it wouldn't last. Then the next update came, and...he was still in the lead. He led the entire match for thirty minutes, and even after giving way to Magus, he managed to build a 1300 vote margin over Bomberman. It turned out that Phoenix would need nearly every vote in perhaps the slowest comeback attempt ever. Just when his fans thought it was over and Bomberman was poised to take the lead, he struck back with the fiercest of objections. Phoenix never gave up the lead and won by less than 100 votes. Once again, Mr. Wright had done the impossible. The second round wasn't as kind for Phoenix. He couldn't even avoid last place until the freeze this time, and he struggled to stay above 10% by the end. Some speculate that Mario might have pulled some sort of SFF on him, but who knows? Perhaps his fanbase isn't quite as rabid as once thought, but for one day, it was enough for one of the best feel-good moments of the contest. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 2 - Second Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 30776 23.91% - Bowser, 58067 45.11% - Geno, 21271 16.52% - Deckard Cain, 18611 14.66% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 4th place, 24072 18.84% - Liquid Snake, 39084 30.59 - Luigi, 35630 27.88% - Bowser, 29000 22.69% Phoenix didn't need any late stands to get out of the first round, but his bracket placement was highly unfavorable and he as predictably in last place again in round 2. It remains to be seen if he could get on a run, but it appears that he can only beat fodder and would therefore need a very favorable placement if he ever wants to make the third round. Winter 2010 Contest - Varia Division - 3 Seed * Varia Round 1 --- Lost to (14) Jecht, 23592 47.30% - 26287 52.70% * Extrapolated Strength --- 52nd Place 24.16% This bracket seemed to give him exactly the opportunity he needed to reach the third round. Jecht was a highly anticipated newcomer, though he had an ill-fated appearance in the 2005 Villains Contest under another name, and while this was one of the more heavily debated first-round matches, it was agreed that the winner would be heavily favored to reach the third round. After Tidus fell apart in the match immediately preceding this one, it looked like Phoenix would be in great shape--FFX was 0-3 and had clearly fallen somehow. And somehow, it didn't work out that way. The most prevalent explanation was that the 12-hour format had skewed results and that Tidus had been at a disadvantage without the Final Fantasy night vote, but regardless, it was quite shocking to see the main villain of a game win immediately after the main hero of that same game lost. As for Phoenix, he's not going anywhere--that 3-seed is proof that he got plenty of nominations. All he needs now is to find a way to win a match--now that 1v1s are back, 2nd place won't suffice. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 2 Seed * Division 2 Round 1 --- 1st place, 11914 44.30% - (17) Marth, 9699 36.07% - (26) Nightmare, 5280 19.63% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 8374 29.91% - (11) Mewtwo, 12396 44.28% - (23) Vincent Valentine, 7227 25.81% Between contests, Phoenix was included in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, thus he had casual exposure along with his cult fandom. Beating two characters without as much appeal (even if one was Nintendo and Smash Bros.) was easy. And while few expected him to win the following match, a pic that heavily disfavored the already underperforming Vincent made Phoenix get the second place behind the boosted Mewtwo. Again Board 8's mascot fell in Round 2, but this time with a performance good enough to show the casuals now embrace the lawyer too. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 4 - 3 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Chris Redfield, 16375 56.93%, 12387 43.07% * Division 4 Round 2 --- Defeated (6) Ike, 15320 50.67% - 14913 49.33% * Division 4 Round 3 --- Lost to (2) Kirby, 9566 31.69%, 20621 68.31% Board 8 sticking up to Phoenix actually meant something in a contest with depressing vote totals and that to prevent rally distortions had votes by registered users counting double, and Wrighto both won a 1-on-1 match and reached round 3 for the first time! He got a huge seed, smacked Chris Redfield in a contest where Resident Evil looked terrible, and upset Ike even if Smash Bros hype made him the favorite (mostly due to the user bonus), before being easily doubled by a stronger Nintendo character. Category:Contest Histories